Sanctuary For All
by Garn2198
Summary: This is a crossover with Sanctuary! AU of 'The Lucky One.' Kurt and Mike are with Felix when he suddenly falls ill and his mother knows what is wrong in an instant. Enter Helen Magnus who turns the two teenagers lives upside down with the revelation that all of the creatures that go bump in the night actually exist. Mike slowly begins to develop feelings for their Abnormal friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

**I suppose this could count as my supernatural AU. Now I am aware that this in fact a crossover and it should be posted in the relevant fandom, however due to the severe lack of stories (and by severe I mean only one) it's unlikely many readers will get to it. I recommend reading up on the basic premise of Sanctuary before you carry on, or you can learn it as I go through the story. Hope you like this.**

**On a canon note with sequel to 'The Lucky One' the first chapter is almost ready, I just need a little bit more muse for it and it'll be ready.**

**On a final note, relationships that appeared in my original story shall appear in this, friendships are already established.**

Felix was sat in the McKinley library in one of the comfortable seats reading one of his own books that he brought in to keep himself occupied whenever he had a free period, which was often as the Summer was around the corner. It had been a quiet day considering that he was in the Glee Club and close friends with Kurt, who regularly received slushies and locker shoves from the jocks of the school. In terms of the social ladder, he was on the lower rung with the dirt, just like the rest of the club, even the cheerleaders and some of the jocks on the team.

He liked this. The solitude, the peace and the quiet. All of it appealed to him in so many ways. It was not as if he wasn't social, quite the opposite really, but he did like his time to himself. Besides, the only sort of friend he made was in Mike Chang, who had invited him to the Glee Club upon hearing him sing Cote de Pablo's rendition of 'Temptation.' Other than the introductions made with the rest of the club, they hadn't really interacted. At least until now.

"Felix, right?" a voice asks behind him and he startles slightly, turning to see the sweet smile of Mike.

"You remembered" he said with a small smile. "You're Mike, right? I get mixed up with you and your other friend" he checked and the other nodded, taking a seat.

"The curse of having a one syllable name with four letters and an 'M' to start" he said.

Mike was different to all of the other jocks. He'd heard of what had happened to Kurt and had also witnessed him been thrown into the dumpsters once or twice, and he knew that Puck had played a part in it for a while, prior to joining the club. On those occasions, he always pulled Kurt out and helped him get cleaned up. Yet Mike was kind, non-judgemental and actually had plenty of intelligence inside his head. This he'd gathered just from noticing Mike's absence from the usual bullying suspects as well as the civil conversations that he had held with the countertenor.

"Well I would have been in the same boat had my parents named my sister Felicity" he said.

"It's a nice name. Why did they change their minds?"

"Felicity is the female form of Felix and has the same meaning of 'happiness' or 'lucky.' They wanted something different, and so she was named Claire. The moment someone uttered the first syllable, I am pretty sure we'd both look up at the same time each and every time"

"So you're the family's lucky charm?" Mike asked with a teasing grin.

"I'm wondering if I am going to regret telling you the meaning of my name" Felix said, putting his book down.

"I won't tease you about it… much" Mike said, grin turning into a smirk. "So how come you're here alone?" Mike asked.

"Claire has a lesson, I had the free period and I don't really know anyone all that much. Plus, I knew that despite the less than friendly students, I'd love the library" Felix said with a small smile. "I guess you might disagree. Not many find interest in the library" he said and Mike smiled.

"Wearing a letterman jacket doesn't make me less interested in books, you do know? I see reading as a way to just let your imagination run wild as you picture the characters and the locations. To put it in a less philosophical way, it's like television of the mind" he said and Felix chuckled at that. "It all depends on the book" he finished.

"So the utter rot that is given to us by the school?" the Brit asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that should be incinerated and the ashes buried" Mike said.

"So, not that I don't mind the company, but what compelled you to come and speak to me?"

"Well you're new, and whilst you may have your sister, she's going to have classes when you don't so you'd be alone. You need friends to help you in this school" Mike said and the other scoffed at that.

"Don't I know it? I've seen the way the other primates treat Kurt. Calming him down is like telling a raging storm in the United Kingdom to cease. It is doomed to failure" he said with a small smile.

"Talking from personal experience?" Mike asked with a cheeky smile.

"Perhaps. However, England wouldn't be England without the foul weather, no matter how much of a drenched rat you become as a result"

And that was how the hour had played out for them. The two of them had slipped into conversation rather easily and had learnt a little about one another. Felix was born in Lancaster and his sister was born in York, which Mike had found ironic, considering his basic knowledge on the War of the Roses, but knew that despite the opposite rose colours, the two were rather close. Not to mention the two weren't related to either. His father passed away after a battle with cancer that caused him to cease his singing for a while until his move to Lima for a change in scenery.

Felix learnt that Mike had parents who had ambitious plans in mind for their son, and whilst they did love him, they were rather traditional. His father didn't believe in dreams, choosing a more practical life. The Brit had learnt that it was Kurt's rather impressive rendition of the 'Single Ladies' dance that convinced him and Matt to join the club, preferring to be individuals rather than sheep in the crowd, even if they were quiet.

The bell went for lunch and Kurt soon entered the library to see the two of them chatting contentedly about a multitude of things. Felix noticed the male diva and he smiled warmly, with Mike offering one as well.

"Are you not going for lunch, Felix?" the countertenor asked.

"I'm not all that hungry really. So I will be spending lunch in here reading" he said.

"Felix, we may have only known one another a short time, but I know you're habits. You always have a simple breakfast that isn't going to satisfy you that much until lunch. Are you feeling a bit ill?" he asked in concern.

"I am perfectly fine, Kurt" he said, standing up and then realising that he felt dizzy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and his brow furrowed as he tried to focus.

"I think he's right, dude" Mike said and the other looked up.

"Okay, one, if you call me dude again, I will bring the Wrath of the Queen down upon you and two, stop fussing over me. Just a little dizziness is all it is" he said and Mike shrugged, as did Kurt, who still kept an eye on him.

"Wrath of the Queen?" Mike eventually asked, choosing to stay with him.

"It is, as Mercedes would call it, a 'verbal smackdown' only with Queen's English, not as many finger snaps or head waving and is filled with the occasional British profanity" Felix explained.

"So a British diva fit?" Mike asked.

"Yes, only much more refined" Kurt said. "More than once I have indirectly had one of these"

"Ahh, but Kurt, that's because you are well versed in Queen's English. It's no wonder why my mother likes you" Felix said with a small smile. "That and you did help her find a look that was considered more age appropriate" he said with a grin. One of the jocks popped their heads in and spoke to Mike.

"Better be careful, Chang. Hang around those two and you may be the first Gasian" he jibed.

"And how long did it take for that cinderblock you call a cranium to come up with that?" Felix asked.

"Watch it fancy-pants. Or else" he threatened.

"The scale of how much I do not care cannot be measured. Now do run along, you bigoted presence really irks me" Felix said and said mullet bearing Jock carried on, casting a fierce glare in his direction before he went. "My God, and they actually intend to be independent" he said, and even when he sat down, he began to feel dizzy, so once more he rested his head in his hands.

"I'm not normally one who says 'I told you so' very often, but it's clear to me that you are not as well as you think you are" Kurt said, smugness laced with concern. "You really should go to the nurse's office, even if it's just for a lie down"

"Yeah, Kurt's right. It might be nothing, but better to be safe than sorry right?" Mike asked.

"Actually, I can say it's not nothing. I feel really warm" the Brit said and Kurt frowned.

"The library air conditioning is on" he said and it was true, the room was one of the coolest places in the school. Kurt pressed the back of his hand against his friend's forehead. "You are quite warm and if I had to guess, you're getting warmer" Kurt said in concern. "Forget the nurse's office. You might have something" he said.

"You might be right. I had better call my mum, let her know I'll be home early" Felix said, getting his phone out of his pocket but looking down at the screen was a bad idea as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. "I can't focus" Felix said frustratingly.

"Here, let me" Kurt said, taking the phone from his grasp and dialling, an elegant voice answering.

'_Hello, hon. Everything alright?'_

"Hello, Mrs. Williams. It's Kurt Hummel, I'm a friend of your son's" he said.

'_Oh, hello dear. Why do you have his phone?'_ she asked, concerned.

"Felix isn't feeling too well, in fact he's so disoriented he wasn't able to call you. I am just calling to let you know that we're bringing him home" Kurt said calmly.

'_What are his symptoms, dear? So I know what medicines to give him'_

"Dizziness, nausea and his temperature has increased rapidly" Kurt replied easily, noticing the sheen of sweat on Felix already appearing. "Mike Chang will be coming with me to bring his car home" he explained

'_Alright. Thank you so much dear. Tell this Mike I also said thank you and tell him to watch the car and to drive safe. Could you bring Claire as well? Felix was her lift to and from the school'_ she said and he gave an acknowledgment.

"Come along then. We have to get Claire" he said.

Felix stood, rather uneasily with some help from Mike and Kurt. The two of them kept him steady as they walked out of the library to see that finding Claire was just as easy as her walking towards them with a smile. That is until said smile turned to a frown when she noticed how her brother looked nothing short of miserable.

"Hey, big brother. You're not looking well" she said, cupping his face in her hands so she could look at him. "Wow, you're really warm" she said, before looking at the other two, who seemed a little bit weirded out by his sudden condition. "How long has he been like this?" she asked.

"Not long. I'd say a half hour when the fever kicked in" Mike supplied.

"That's fast" she said, concerned.

"We were just about to take him home. We've been asked to bring you home as well" Kurt explained and she nodded.

"Go on, get to your car. I've got him" she said, taking the diva's place. He walked ahead as they walked a little but behind, making sure that Felix stayed steady as they made it outside. Mike took his keys for the Explorer.

"Scratch it, and I will make your life and afterlife an absolute misery" he said and Mike grinned.

"I don't think I can be as miserable as you at the moment"

"Oh I'll manage"

Claire decided to sit in the back with her brother so she could keep a close eye on his temperature, not that she needed to. As the followed Kurt out of the school parking lot, the windows were open but they could still feel a large amount of hear radiating off of him and she recognised it for what it was. She flipped open her phone and texted her mother.

'_With Felix right now. It's no illness, it's like how dad was when he was a couple of years younger'_

She received a reply.

'_You actually listened to that story? Never mind that. I'll call Helen and see if she can help him through it. I can't go through this alone'_

'_And what about Mike and Kurt?'_

The reply to that text took a little longer. Mike was determined to stay and had told her as much and knowing what Kurt was like, he would as well. There'd be no stopping him.

'_Looks like they're going to make a discovery this evening. Helen will explain it when she gets here'_

'_Okay. He's going to be fine mum. I know it's going to be unpleasant based on how you described it. I know he'll be fine, because he'll have me, you and two friends. Do I have to remind you of our family saying?'_

'_We persevere'_

She smiled at that. Her mother and father had always said that when they were younger and they faced trouble at school from bullies. It soon became a saying that applied to the whole family when they suffered a crisis, individually or as a family. The last time that had been used was by her father as he lay dying. He'd told them to persevere through the grief, and they did.

* * *

At the Williams abode, in a modest apartment complex, Annette Williams put her mobile down with a small sigh. She looked at a picture of her husband on the wall and smiled. If only he were here to help her beloved son through this, even if it was only a few words of comfort, yet she knew that in his place, she would have to be strong enough to do it. And yet, she couldn't. She had barely held it together when her beloved husband had gone through it during their teenage years, but it was her son this time. When it started… she wouldn't be able to handle his pain.

With that in mind, she found the number she had been looking for in her contacts and hit the call button. A few rings later and an even more elegant voice that her own answered it and she let a sigh of relief leave her.

'_Annette. It has been too long' _

"Helen, it's happening" she said, voice wavering. "My son's best friend called and told me that he took ill suddenly"

'_I see. Right, Annette, I need you to be calm. I shall be there shortly to help him through it. However, I must inform you that once he shifts, his first few months will be spent with random shifting. I want to bring him back to the Sanctuary for the Summer so he can learn how to control his ability and I know he needs you there with him. You and Claire'_

"There's another problem" she said and she took the silence as a go-ahead. "Two of Felix's friends are with him and Claire said that they are not ready to leave his side now" she said and the silence meant that the woman was thinking.

'_Well this puts us in a precarious situation. I need both boys to remain at the apartment with Felix for the night. I'll make the necessary arrangements. They're staying to support Felix and I suppose that I'll have to reveal to them the nature of the Sanctuary'_

"Are you sure, Helen?"

'_He will need all the support he can get in this time'_

With more reassurances and a goodbye, Annette put the phone down and sighed again. The door opened and she regained her composure as she saw them all enter. Felix looked sickly and his clothes were soaked with sweat patches scattered across the plain white t-shirt that he had on and he looked so unfocused. It was déjà vu. Her husband had been like it.

"Mike is it?" she asked and said Asian nodded. "We'll do the introductions when we've put him to bed. I'll need help undressing him to his boxers" she said, looking at the others. Kurt coughed and blushed, and Claire looked grossed out. "Looks like you're my little helper" she said, wrapping an arm around her son. "Come on, honey. Let's make you comfortable" she said comfortingly.

"Mum" he said. In that one word, in that weak voice, she knew he was scared. He knew what was going to happen to him, having heard the story from her just as Claire had.

"I know" was all she said, pressing a kiss to the hot skin of her son's forehead.

* * *

Mike had managed to undress him without blushing too furiously whilst Annette removed everything but his pillows from the bed, the sheets taken off. The window was wide open, a fan was on the go and they were busy cooling down water in the fridge to use with a cloth. Mike and Kurt still looked scared as they sat as though they were in a waiting room.

"Are you alright, boys?" Annette asked when she had time to sit down.

"It's just how quickly it happened…" Kurt said, worried. "I've never seen that"

"He was so warm. I had all of the windows down and I could still feel the heat radiating off of him"

"His father went through a bout of this when we were teenagers" she explained and they both looked up.

"How long did you know his father?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Our whole lives. It's rather cliché, but he was my high school sweetheart, as it were. When we were in our mid-teens, he suddenly started feeling ill and we brought him home where he slowly got to the stage that Felix is at now. He got better, of course, but it was frightening at how quickly he seemed to deteriorate" she explained.

"So he's going to be fine?" Mike asked.

"He's going to be out for more than a few days. I was going to ask for you two to stay so you can just keep his spirits up. The arrangements were made, I just need you two to agree" she said and they both nodded.

"Anything for him" Kurt said and Mike agreed to that.

"Now, I've called a doctor to come out. She should be here soon, in fact"

As soon as she said it, there was a knock on the door and Annette quickly got up and opened it, the two of them instantly losing their jaws to the floor as they took in the sight before them.

There was an instant feeling that the woman before them was an enigma. She was breathtakingly beautiful with dark grey eyes and long wavy raven hair that looked so soft, it was like silk. She held herself with dignity and when she walked into the apartment, she moved with an easy grace in her step and when she smiled… it was an image that would stick with them. She dressed in all black, wearing a leather coat over the black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the dress trousers. She wore a pair of heels with ease and showed no discomfort whenever she walked.

"Thank you for coming, Helen" Annette said.

"You know how important your family is to mine"

And that voice. So regal, beautiful and silky smooth. She had the power to be reassuring and threatening all at once. The warmth in her tone soothed them to the core, even though she wasn't directly addressing either of the boys, but her smile was when she saw them.

"Mike, Kurt, I would like you to meet Dr. Helen Magnus. She's a long term family friend" Annette said.

"A pleasure to meet you both" she said with a small smile.

"Lovely to meet you as well, ma'am" Mike replied when he got over the shock of the beauty before him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Magnus" Kurt said and she nodded.

"I had best go and see to my patient then" she said, working out a way to break the existence of the Sanctuary to two teenage boys. It's not like telling your friend a secret, this is life changing news to them, coupled with the fact that their friend was never going to be the same again, and it was going to be a long night.

She walked in through the door to the bedroom and looked at the still form of a sleeping Felix. She could feel the heat radiating off of him the moment she had entered and his bed would probably have to be either dried or replaced altogether as it was saturated. How he was sleeping peacefully with the fever, she would never know. He stirred and saw the raven haired beauty in front of him and he smiled.

"Magnus" he breathed out and she approached him.

"Hello Felix. I see you have heard of me" she said, kneeling down to his level.

"Mum told me all about you and what you did for my dad. I knew she would call you to help with this" he said and then she saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a little scared about this" he said and she rested a hand on his own and squeezed.

"I am going to be alongside you every single step of the way" she reassured. "Rest for now Felix. I have to explain everything to your friends" she said and he stiffened.

"Are you sure?"

"You are going to need all the support that you can get. These next few hours are going to be difficult and the Summer months are going to prove just as much. We will cross that bridge when we get to it, however. Now rest" she said and he did as commanded, shutting his eyes once more as she walked back out. The two teenagers were in the kitchen, one leaning against the island and the other sat on the countertop.

"How is he, Dr. Magnus?" Kurt asked the moment he saw her.

"It is a rather complicated situation to discuss so I will need you to bear with me. Can we take this into the living room, please?" she asked and the two teens shared a concerned look but followed her into the living room. Annette also sat down and faced the boys.

"How serious is this?" Mike asked, worried.

"Felix is going to be fine, however, he is not going to be the same again" she said and they both raised a brow. "I am not a local doctor in this town, in fact I came out from Old City a couple of hours away by plane. There, I run a facility known as the Sanctuary" she said and the two of them kept their brows raised.

"For who?" Kurt asked.

"Not just for who, but for what?" she said.

"I am sorry, but I am a little confused" Kurt said.

"I am going to assume that you know about supernatural creatures and mythological beings" she said and they nodded. "Well they do indeed exist" was all she said and they both looked a little bit sceptical. "They are shunned by society for been monsters, when in fact, all they are really looking for is a place that they can call home" she explained and Kurt sat back.

"I am not outright questioning the truth of your story, Dr. Magnus, but if this is true, what does that have to do with Felix?" he asked and she sighed and Annette took over.

"Felix inherited a special anomaly from his father. You remember when I described the bout of illness that he went through?" she asked and they nodded. "That was him manifesting this ability, which is to shape-shift" she said.

"So Felix will be able to change into anything?" Mike asked, still sceptical.

"The scientific term for what Felix and his father are is therianthrope, which is when a human shifts into an animal form. We refer to them as shape-shifters for simplicity" Helen piped up. "He is what I call an Abnormal, which is in no way an insult" she said and the two of them looked at one another.

"How do we know that you are telling us the truth?" Kurt asked.

"You will find out soon enough. Though I must warn you it will be unpleasant"

* * *

She wasn't lying. They soon heard pained groans as body aches set in for the boy and then an hour later, he was in the throes of the transformation. Individually, his bones began snapping as he slowly transformed, and with each snap was a muffled howl of pain as the Brit buried his head in the pillow. The two of them watched in horror with each snap as Annette sobbed quietly and Claire was in the arms of the countertenor.

"Does he have to go through this every time?" Mike asked when he found his voice.

"Therianthropes automatically shift on the weekends and must remain so. After the first shift, it gets easier, but for the time being, he will shift randomly. Which is why he is been taken back to the Sanctuary so he can learn to control it" Magnus explained before turning to the boy writhing on the bed. "You are almost there, Felix"

There was a final snap and soon everything about their British friend's body began to change. He had begun to sprout silver fur on his body, and a bushy black tail emerged as Felix's face contorted and changed into something resembling a dog. Two large black ears grew as the hands and feet became paws and after a few more seconds, they took in the new form. Felix was now a beautiful silver fox and was panting from the exertion of the transformation.

"Oh my God" Kurt said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Felix?" he called out.

'_Yes?'_

His voice had echoed in the minds of everyone. Helen smiled, as did Annette and Claire as they wiped their tears from their faces and sat on the bedside next to their now animal family member, leaving the other two dumbfounded.

"The telepathy is a result of the loss of verbal communication. In order to compensate, the gene allows for the Abnormal to use it so that he or she can speak to others. It's not as invasive as it sounds. In human form, he could use the ability to convey emotions, or to speak to you at long distances. All you have to do is literally think of the response" Helene explained. "And what a beautiful form" she said finally. The countertenor spoke up after he got over the initial shock.

"Our lives just became a whole lot more interesting….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

**Rate and Review! Still not quite there with the opening chapter, but it will get there, I give you my word. And cue my nerd.**

**Music listened to whilst writing: Tomb Raider: Anniversary- Poseidon's theme.**

** Tomb Raider: Anniversary- Peru Waterfall Room**

**And I just kept on replaying those for the relaxing feel.**

With a small sigh, Felix zipped up his suit case. Following his excruciating break out as an Abnormal, he'd spent the last few days of the semester off and he ultimately missed Regionals, although Claire had told him that they gave it their all and Quinn had given birth as well. He would now be spending Summer in Old City with his family at the Sanctuary, learning how to control his Abnormality. He had double checked his suitcase and when he was satisfied, he headed out to see his mother emerge with her own suitcase.

"You sure you have everything?" she asked and he smiled.

"You're going to run me through a checklist, aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh you know me well. So, toothbrush?" a nod. "Deodorant?" another nod. "Your favourite soap?" she asked and he gave a blank look.

"You know I'd never forget that stuff and if I did, Lord knows that Kurt would come down to the Sanctuary and murder me" he said and when Helen went to protest, he stopped her. "And yes, he would find a way through your security to do so" he said and she smiled.

"I trust that you three are all ready?" Helen asked and they nodded. There was a knock on her door and with a barely concealed smirk, Helen went to answer it. "Who the devil could that be?" she asked, answering it to see Mike and Kurt at the door.

"Kurt, Mike. You know I'm going away" Felix said, then he noticed that Kurt had a suitcase and Mike had a large duffel bag. "Where are you two going?"

"You seriously thought that we were going to let you go without us?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Dr. Magnus sorted it out with our families. Kurt's dad believes he's going to a Summer home that he was invited to and my parents believe I'm at a camp for kids who are obsessed with technology" Mike said with a grin.

"You had best be sure. I will be limited to the grounds of the Sanctuary until I have a basic control over my shifting" Felix said, slinging a messenger bag, before turning to Helen. "How did you sort this out?" he asked and she smiled enigmatically.

"Now where would a girl be without her secrets?" she asked rhetorically.

"Not the answer that I was looking for" Felix said with a grin.

"I know"

"Now we have a problem. The Explorer can't hold all of us and our luggage" Felix said, and Helen had a smile on her face. "And the brilliant mind of Helen has a solution. Alright, let me hear it" he said and she widened her smile.

"I need you to listen to me. You need to shift" she said and he widened his eyes. "I'll guide you through it and I can hear your thoughts, I can bypass security at the airport, so you have no worries. Now listen carefully. You need to focus on your form" she said and he closed his eyes. "That's it, now quite literally, just think about your form, think about the features" she instructed and he twitched a little before his bone structure collapsed effortlessly with no pain and he became a fox once more.

"Still awesome" Mike said with a grin.

'_It's a feeling that I still need to adapt to'_ he spoke through his telepathy.

"Now we can all fit. Let us be off as I cannot wait to get out of this quite frankly narrow-minded town" Helen said. Claire took a hold of Felix's suitcase and dragged it with her whilst Mike bent down to scoop the little fox up in his arms, smiling in amusement at the surprised yelp, both from the actual form and the voice that was in everyone's head.

"How long until he can shift back?" Annette asked.

"About four hours. By then we'll be touching down in Old City"

'_Looks like you will be my pillow for the journey, Mike'_ he mentally teased.

"Glad to see that you think so little of me" Mike said, although in truth, he didn't mind so much. It was difficult to not enjoy Felix's presence when he was in his animal form and that fur was so soft it was unbelievable. Not to mention, it seemed that the animal would revert to its natural instincts which confused the living hell out of him.

'_I can feel your confusion and hear your thoughts so allow me to explain. My father told us about this instinct thing that has you confused. The animal is actually a separate entity. There's me, the more dominant, and the other, which is the animal, and that has needs and requirements like I do. I like to oblige it, considering that it needs care just as much as any human does. And yes, my fur is so soft that I wish I could pet it myself'_

'_I need to mind my thoughts' _Mike responded, testing out the mental communication.

'_To prevent embarrassment, yes. Don't think about any secrets that you don't want me to hear. I'd rather avoid invading privacy unless you feel comfortable enough to tell me that information'_

* * *

The drive to Lima Regional didn't take long and both human teens gaped when they saw Helen had a private jet that she flew herself. They'd all sat down and relaxed with Felix resting on the seat next to Mike, who was busy teasing the fox by lightly touching his ear which made it flick. Eventually he tried to growl threateningly.

"I'm so scared" Mike mocked and Annette rolled her eyes.

"This will end with an 'ow!'" she said.

And so Mike lowered his finger to lightly touch the ear and it flicked and Felix nipped his hand, earning an 'ow!' from the Asian, a laugh from Claire, a 'told you so' from Annette and a stern look from Helen, who had turned around in the cockpit to look. Felix rested his head, a smug look on his features.

'_She did warn you'_ was all the therianthrope said.

Mike grumbled and the fox looked up, an amused glint in the grey eyes that identified the animal as his friend. Felix nudged the dancer's hand and despite the grumbling, a puppy dog look from the Abnormal Brit caused him to cave in an instant, and he began lightly stroking the soft silver fur, which had earned a contented growl.

"Think you can stay in this from and I can keep you?" Mike asked out loud.

'_I do still love my human life, so I am sorry to disappoint'_

'_Will you ever shift aside from the weekends when you have to?'_

It was a good question. Felix had accepted that he was an Abnormal, had done since his father had shown him the gift when he was little. He remembered the blue eyes of his father's form, and the strong, magnificent wolf that often provided comfort when he needed it the most. His father used to love shifting, kept him and his sister comforted where words would fail. But would Felix? He looked at the positives. He's already like a dog in that he loved having his ears scratched and curling up next to someone, and he could find no negatives aside from the fact that he couldn't communicate, but that's what telepathy was for.

'_I suppose I will. It will all depend on the mood that I am in'_

'_I think you should, so you can feel closer to your father through a shared love of shifting' _Mike said.

'_You heard my thoughts?'_

'_Talk about thinking out loud' _Mike said and he heard a soft laugh in his mind, a beautiful sound that he wanted to hear more. _'We're going to have to ask Dr. Magnus how to shield some of our thoughts aren't we?'_

'_I didn't mind you hearing those, just surprised I was thinking out loud' _Felix reassured.

'_Thank you, for at least trusting me with that'_

The rest of the flight went on without a single hitch, prior to the descent, Magnus helped Felix through the transformation back into a human whilst Kurt handed him his clothes. He took his seat next to Mike and they buckled up as they approached New City International, before they took a car to Old City.

* * *

When they saw the neo-gothic complex that served as Helen's home, their mouths dropped. Helen had a smile of amusement on her face as she watched their reactions, before managing to snap them out of their daze when she pulled up in front of the large oak doors. Annette had seen it once, both outside and the Sanctuary below the ground.

"Once you two gentlemen enter these walls, your world will never be the same" Helen said.

"Trust me, she's not lying" Annette said with a small smile.

"Everything you see here must be kept a well-guarded secret" Helen said.

"I speak for both myself and Mike when I say that this will stay quiet"

They walked into the main foyer of the large house and looked around in wonder at the spacious entrance to one of the fanciest homes they had ever seen. Helen instructed them to leave their bags and follow her to a large elevator. They went down slowly, deeper and deeper below the ground. She gestured for them to keep on following her down a large corridor when they soon reached an open room and they gaped once more.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary" she said proudly.

The room was circular, with four corridors spaced every ninety degrees and large windows filled in the spaces. There was a large overhanging scaffolding that held several mechanical arms and a few screens, and there was also a second floor walkway that went around the perimeter of the room with additional windows up above.

"Oh my God" Kurt muttered as they walked around. The windows lit up and they saw various creatures that they didn't know existed in them including a mermaid, a lizard creature and a being that burst into flame as soon as the lights came on. "A mermaid?" he asked, amazed as he approached the glass window. She raised a hand, and he placed his over it.

'_Hello' _at thishis eyes widened, but he returned the greeting verbally as the others sans Annette turned to Helen.

"She is telepathic. It's how she maintains contact with her people" Helen explained. "I have set up suitable accommodations on the residential level, where all of my staff are. Felix, every morning, I will wake you and you will come downstairs to a room that I have prepared so we can help you to master your shifting. The rest of the grounds are here for you and your two friend's leisure" she said and the others smiled.

"Will we be able to come in with him?" Mike asked.

"So long as you don't disturb him" she said with a small smile. "I'll introduce you to my staff soon" she said, guiding them back to the elevator.

* * *

Felix loved his room. It was furnished in a classic style, with a large double bed against the middle of the wood panel walls, a large bookcase in the corner of the room that was filled with old books on the tales of the various creatures in the Sanctuary. There was a desk with a computer on in the other corner and in the centre was a small coffee table surrounded by three leather chairs. He had changed into his pyjamas when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in"

Helen stepped in with two men and a young woman as well as a hulking creature and his eyes widened a little. They all smiled at his reaction and he soon felt himself relax, knowing that they had seen it plenty of times.

"Felix, I would like you to meet my team" she said, gesturing to one of the men. "This is Dr. William Zimmerman, he is a forensic psychiatrist who helps humans-turned-Abnormals" she said and he shook his hand. "Henry Foss is our technical expert. He is also an Abnormal, specifically he is a werewolf" she said and he raised his brows at that.

"I'll be helping you from time to time" Henry said with a smile.

"Thank you, Henry" Felix said with a smile.

"Kate Freelander is the most recent addition to our team" she introduced and the woman stepped up with a smirk that would make Santana cower away in fear. "I'd keep all personal belongings really secure if you know that she is passing the corridor" she said and Kate gave an indignant 'hey!'

"It's lovely to meet you, Kate" Felix said with an amused smile.

"I don't bite, contrary to what they say" she said with a grin.

"I just thought that I would make the introductions all that once, just to get them out of the way. Your first lesson in control will be tomorrow at ten, Bigfoot here will wake you up. And I recommend you get up as soon as he wakes you, or you may receive a small tap to jolt you awake" she said and he nodded. "Oh and wear something comfortable and bring an extra set of clothes as well, just in case you shift" she said, before ushering the others out. He smiled. Things were great for him. He was staying in a wonderful place, with his friends beside him as well as his family and he would be having help from everyone in some way to control this. Needless to say, he was looking forward to his first lesson.

* * *

The following morning, he woke quickly as soon as Biggie woke him, the amused smile on the creatures face at how quick he shot out of bed would have earned a glare from the fox, however, one does not simply glare at Bigfoot. He was dressed comfortably in black sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweatpants before he headed into a large dining room where he had a light breakfast of toast and fruit with a glass of orange juice with Kurt and Mike. The two of them headed to the elevator and met Helen, who wore a short-sleeved button up black shirt and dress trousers and her usual heels.

"Your mother told me once that you liked the peace and quiet of a park to read when you lived in England, and that you still like the peace and quiet now. The room that I have had prepared is a space where you will have that peace and quiet and it is at your disposal to use when you please and it is where all of our lessons will be conducted" Helen explained as they walked through the main lab of the Sanctuary.

"So what am I looking at today?" he asked curiously.

"I am going to give a detailed explanation of your Abnormality and we are going to go over the basic mental commands of shifting" she said and he nodded.

When they reached the room, the immediately looked around in wonder. It was extremely large, with a man-made river encircling a small island of grass and the rest was surrounded by trees and other plants, so much so that the concrete walls were near invisible. To get across the river there was a small metal bridge, which she urged him across and urged him to sit. She offered the others, but they stayed off of the island to give the woman and their friend the space they would need so she could teach, but they listened intently.

"Let us begin" she said when he was sat comfortably. "You are what is known as a Therianthrope to scientists and other Abnormal researchers, or a shape-shifter to the public at large. However, despite popular belief, Therianthropes only have one form, and said form typically emerges in late adolescence but it can be earlier" she began.

"So like my father" he noted and she nodded.

"It is an inherited Abnormality. I have no doubt that your sister too will go through this just as you are, but she has a year before that so you'll be alongside her" she said and he gave a nervous nod at that. "Now, a therianthrope is not one, but two entities. Just like a werewolf, only considerably less aggressive. As you discovered quite rightly, this creature has needs just like you do and you satisfy most of those as you live. However there are times when said creature needs to stretch his legs so to speak. You will shift on the weekends without fail, and you cannot shift back until the Monday" she said and he gave a small nod at that. It was a small price to pay, he supposed. "Other than that, you choose when you shift"

"A newly revealed therianthrope often goes through random shifts as part of the adaptation process for you. However, in a teenager these days, it is rather inconvenient. I know you'd rather not shift in school for them all to see. So to counter this, you can condition your mind to control your random shifting"

Mike and Kurt listened to all this intently, amazed at the amount of information they were gaining from all of this, and amazed at how much Magnus knew. They learned that in order for Felix to maintain control of his shifting, he must change every so often to get the creature inside to recognise a pattern and allow his body to adjust to the feel of the transformation. Shifting back and forth is as easy as just thinking about your form in great detail.

"For example, to change back into a human, you have to visualise yourself in vivid detail. It must be precise in order for it to work. If you have a scar, as an example, then you must picture that scar when you picture yourself. The same if you want to change into your animal form. You have to think of the silver fur, the bushy tail and so on" she explained and he remained silent as he absorbed it all. "Questions?" she asked.

"I have one" Mike piped up and she turned to smile.

"Go ahead, Michael" she urged.

"Do you mind if I share your father's form with everyone else?" the dancer asked and he nodded. "If Felix's father was a wolf, and this is genetic, then how is he a fox?"

"There is a personal thing to consider when taking on a form. It can be a pre-determined form, so you have a choice in what you want to turn into. However they have to be similar in appearance, so Felix is still in canine form. When Claire goes through her change, she could be a fox or a wolf or a coyote" she explained and he nodded. "Any more questions?" she asked.

"Will the creature inside me want to be around therianthropes of similar species?" Felix asked.

"There will come a time when it will crave companionship from other therianthropes of a similar species. When that is, is anyone's guess" she said and he nodded.

"And until Claire breaks out, I have no way of identifying others?" he asked and she gave a regretful nod. "Will I feel any effects from that?"

"You will feel the sadness that the creature feels. Not as severe, but you will be significantly more difficult to amuse and easier to upset" she said and he sighed.

The rest of the lesson passed by without an issue or a random shift. Magnus had taught Kurt and Mike how to shield their minds, and she taught Felix how to control his thoughts so that they didn't hear any of them unless he wanted to. She then urged him to shift, giving instructions to do so every four hours.

"Gradually, we'll increase the time limit until the creature adapts to living inside of you and you adapt to the feel of the transformation. Henry will be helping you with the emotions of the creature, having more experience in that than me" she said and he nodded with a smile. "Class dismissed" she said with a smile and he got up.

"Thank you, Helen. For bringing me here and teaching me this"

"I've known your family for years. I would help in a heartbeat"

* * *

Kurt and Mike were in the gardens of the Sanctuary, enjoying the Summer sun whilst Felix was inside and getting used to walking on all fours. The countertenor had noticed that Mike had been looking a little more contemplative following Felix's question about the creature having a companion of the same species.

"I know something is bothering you, even if I haven't known you that long" Kurt said.

"I'm fine, Kurt, considering everything" the dancer replied with his cheery grin.

"You have been contemplating something ever since the lesson. Come on, Michael, you can talk to me" Kurt said and Mike sighed, before sitting up where they were lying on the grass.

"It was what Dr. Magnus said about Felix feeling the sadness of the creature"

"Yes, I admit that was disconcerting, but do go on" Kurt said.

"Well what if he didn't have to go through it? Him or the creature?" he asked and Kurt raised a brow.

"Do you know another like Felix?" he asked.

"I'm suggesting that I become one"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Déjà vu

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Half term is here for me! I now have a week of uninterrupted writing for you guys so I can get my season 2 pilot up soon! The Glee version of previously is in Helen's voice so imagine posh Victorian when reading this. By the way, if anyone makes a 'what does the fox say?' joke, you can bet that I will do everything in my power to track you down and… well I'll leave that up to your imagination.**

Here is what you have missed on Glee.

Felix suddenly fell ill during the middle of the day so his mother contacted a very old friend who then told his two friends that he is an Abnormal. Now he has to spend Summer at a place called the Sanctuary so he can learn how to control his power, however he's told that at any time the creature can start to feel lonely which bothers Mike, who then tells Kurt.

"I'm suggesting that I become one"

And that is what you have missed on Glee.

* * *

Kurt had heard quite clearly what the dancer had suggested and in turn he gaped at the boy that sat with an emotionless expression. Whilst he did accept Felix and his Abnormality, Mike is suggesting throwing his human life into even more turmoil by becoming an Abnormal, if that was even possible to begin with. He recovered then as he formed a coherent response to that little suggestion that Mike had made.

"Mike, I am not one to comment on difference considering that I am gayer than a gay pride parade in New York City, but we are talking about something life changing" Kurt said.

"I know we are, but you heard what Magnus said" the dancer retorted.

"I did, and that was that we may never know when this loneliness will set in. Plus there is the one big massive question that needs to be answered" the countertenor pointed out.

"Exactly, we may never know! And that question is what?"

"How are you going to become a therianthrope when you have not got a single Abnormal in your family? It is not as simple as willing your genetics to have the required Abnormality. Another question is, what will you do on weekends? You have to shift every weekend to allow the creature a chance to experience the human world" Kurt pointed out and he winced.

"I have no idea" Mike admitted.

"It's not that I don't agree with you. If I knew how, then I would become one as well if it meant keeping Felix and the creature from slipping into some sort of despair, but there are things to consider with this" Kurt said and Mike smiled.

"We are in a Sanctuary full of Abnormals, and there is one certain enigma of a woman who might be able to help us" Mike said and Kurt widened his eyes.

"You are very serious about this. Do you think she will agree?" Kurt asked and he shrugged.

"She won't judge me for it, or you if you wanted to become one" he said and Kurt sighed.

"Coming out as gay to my father was difficult enough, but coming out as an Abnormal?"

"A whole other story, eh?" Mike said and the other nodded, before standing up. "Let's find her"

* * *

It wasn't all that difficult to find the beautiful enigma, considering that she was in her office, looking through an old book on her desk. She smiled when she saw Kurt and Mike and beckoned them in and as soon as she saw them shut the door, she knew that they wanted this to be private. With that in mind, she sent out an e-mail to her staff telling them that she wanted no interruptions for the time being.

"How can I help you?" she asked politely and they both looked at one another.

"We were thinking about what you said regarding Felix's other form requiring companionship from other members of his species" Mike began and she urged them on. Kurt took over.

"And how we wouldn't know when this feeling would set in. Well Mike came up with an idea on how to stop that feeling from setting in at all" Kurt said and she looked interested. "He suggested actually becoming a therianthrope" Kurt said and her elegant brow quirked.

"And I am going to assume with accuracy that there are no Abnormals in your family, Michael?" she asked and he shook his head.

"It's why we came to you. You weren't going to judge us for our choice and you might know how to help" Mike said and she flashed back to the day she injected that Source blood serum. She didn't regret it. It allowed her to help the unfortunate of the world for so many years. "Is there a way for me to become one?" Mike asked.

"Us" Kurt said with finality. "I can't sit idly by whilst you two use terrible fashion. At least with the appropriate form I can tear up clothes" Kurt joked.

"There is a way to become one. What I am about to tell you is one of my largest secrets. My staff all know, as do Felix and his family, but you're are the only non-Sanctuary people that I have told this to. I am 158 years old" she said and they both dropped their jaws. "Back when I lived in England, I attended Oxford when I encountered a vampire who had not been sterilized by the church and he gave me a sample of pure blood. I managed to devise a serum and myself and four others took a dose of it, and it brought out a latent Abnormality"

"So you're part vampire?" Mike asked.

"No. My gift was Longevity. Physically I have not aged a day. A similar experiment would have to take place with you. I would have to take samples of Felix's blood and inject you with the now active Abnormality and you would have to focus on purely becoming the same form" she said and they both nodded.

"Whilst dealing with the pain" Kurt said with a grimace.

"There are several things that I need you two to consider. This will be permanent. Your lives will be completely altered past the point of normality. You have to be sure that you want to make this change. Another thing you need to do is explain this to Felix. He should at least have a say in this, considering that it is his blood that we would be using to change your lives completely. And lastly, you need to consider the possibility of telling your parents the bare minimum of what you are and the possible ramifications of that" she told them and they both nodded.

"We've already thought about this, and we were going to speak to Felix" Kurt said.

"I will only go ahead with his consent. Be sure to argue your case" Helen said.

"One more thing. Do you regret it? Becoming an Abnormal?" Mike asked and she sighed.

"I have seen many things over two life times. I have witnessed World War I & II, and the atrocities that have been committed by man. However I have also seen a world that I never thought possible and I am making a difference to countless lives with my work. I do not regret any of that. Becoming an Abnormal, been a part of that world is an amazing thing"

"And what do you think Felix will say?" Kurt asked.

"I suppose he would be happy to have the companionship. Had his father lived to see his first shift, I think it would have altered his form into that of a wolf like him, and the same for Claire" she said with some regret.

"Thank you, Dr. Magnus" Mike said with a smile and Kurt stood.

"Well, to use a non-threatening saying, we're going fox hunting"

"One more thing, boys" she said and they turned to face her. "I really admire what you are doing for Felix. Not many friends can say that they would willingly alter their lives to make sure that another does not feel alone. Especially not from a town like Lima" she said and Kurt raised a brow.

"You know the habits of the town?"

"I have tracked Abnormals there before. They were very unaccepting of change to say the least"

"Tell us something we don't know" Mike said and she grinned.

"I could, but you would be here for days with all of the information that is inside my brain" she said and they both chuckled before heading out. Helen smiled to herself and sat down as she continued her research. Perhaps this blood experiment could work out better than what her own had.

* * *

Finding Felix proved to be a lot more difficult than first anticipated, they had tried the library, the room he used for his lessons and even the outside grounds to no avail, so they had to find Henry to locate him on the cameras where they found that he was in his bedroom. Felix was in his human form and he was writing in a leather bound book. With a quick thanks to the HAP, they headed off to his room and they knocked.

"Hey, I was wondering where you two went" Felix said with a smile when he answered.

"We were in the gardens, then we had a question for Dr. Magnus" Kurt said and the other gestured for them to come in and sit. He sat on the bed, legs crossed.

"Only the one question? I would have thought that the two of you would be bursting with questions about this place" he said before smiling. "So what was it about?"

"You" Mike said simply.

"Well I am flattered Mike, but you're going to have to expand on that" he quipped.

"What Dr. Magnus said about the loneliness that you would feel had us both concerned. We know what it's like in McKinley, and with you been that bit easier to insult and upset, we wanted to nip that in the bud before it had a chance to set in" Kurt explained for a moment. "How do I put this?" the countertenor asked.

"If you can't put it into words then you can show me" Felix suggested.

"We can?" Mike asked.

"A little trick that Helen taught me. Give me your hands, close your eyes and lower your mental shields and just play the conversation in your head" he instructed. He took Mike's hand in a gentle hold and breathed deeply.

The conversation played back in perfect clarity. From Mike's question, to Kurt's decision to turn into a therianthrope alongside Mike, he listened intently to Helen's basic description of her history and her lack of regret on becoming an Abnormal. When he opened his eyes, he could see that Kurt was cringing in preparation for an outburst and Mike kept his face expressionless. Felix looked at both of his friends critically.

"I could feel your determination, Mike. And I could hear it clearly in your voices, the both of you. I can't ask you to do this. It's like a girlfriend asking you to change to fit her standards. It's not right and I can't put you through the pain of that first transformation" he said, guilt in his eyes. "I will be able to cope with the negative emotions. I'm a lot stronger than you think"

"You aren't asking us to do this. We want to" Kurt said, taking a hold of the Brit's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We'd rather go through a few hours of pain than watch you suffer because you might not find another with the same form" Mike said and the Brit looked up.

"But what about your families?"

"I will tell my dad. If I can come out as gay to a redneck then I sure as hell can tell him I'm an Abnormal. Maybe if I soften him up with some bacon… and you two were there" he said.

"My parents are just going to have to live with it. I'm their son no matter what" Mike said with resolve.

"There's no way I can talk you two out of this, is there?" he asked and the both of them had wide grins as they shook their heads. "This is not how I saw my Summer going. First I'm an Abnormal, the next I'm in a place run by a Victorian woman who cares for them and now I'm going to give blood to turn my friends into Abnormals" he said and then he smiled. "I'll be there through it all, holding your hands, keeping your mind off of the pain in any way I can"

Reaching over he pulled Kurt in for a tight hug and then did the same for Mike, both out of thanks for what they were doing, and as some sort of comfort due to the pain they would face. He just hoped that it all turned out alright. He wanted his friends by his side, and they said they would do as such.

* * *

They were in the infirmary, Mike and Kurt already in their boxers lying on the hospital beds as Helen drew blood from Felix. She couldn't help but smile the whole way through. The pain that these two were about to endure and the possible social challenges that they will face later on in life for their friend was a heart-warming sight indeed. The world needed more people as accepting as these three for there to be any chance at a better world.

"Now, the moment the blood is injected, the gene will immediately start to assimilate itself amongst your cells. The fever and dizziness will kick in about an hour through, the aches following on two hours after, and then an hour after that, you will begin to transform. In that hour between the aches and the transformation, you must focus on the form of a silver fox if this is going to have any chance of working as intended"

"Myself and Henry will be here through the whole thing" he said, wincing as the blood was drawn. "I'd like to give you two the opportunity to reconsider if you want" he offered and they both shook their heads.

"We're doing this. Besides, we're outcasts at the school already, might as well be awesome ones" the dancer said with a grin.

"Okay then" he said.

Helen took a vial, ordering Mike to sit up and injected it straight into Mike's wrist right where his vein was. He sighed and then lied back down, preferring not to go through the dizziness. Kurt hissed a little as his shot was given and he too lied down. Helen disposed of the three needles properly and then left the room, as she had a retrieval to handle with some help from the London team, but before that.

"I recommend you have the air conditioning on at maximum. It is going to get rather warm in here" Helen said and Henry tapped in some commands on his tablet.

"Now how do we pass the time until it begins?" Mike asked, already bored.

"I could tell jokes, but then again you're here" Felix quipped as he lay down on another bed.

"That was a cheap shot" Mike retorted, throwing a pillow at him.

"Still a good one. It got a rise out of you didn't it?"

"Rise in temperature" Henry said, using a fake cough.

They spent the first hour listening to Henry talk about some of the team's missions, including the incident with creatures known as Nubbins, the highly amusing story of Walter and the crisis that was the Morrigan. The Nubbins story made them laugh the most, particularly about Henry's rubbish excuse for an insult against them when he was bitten by one.

"'Your mother was a sewer rat?' Come on, Henry, you could have done better than that" Felix said.

"Hey I wasn't thinking clearly at the time with the searing pain in my arm"

"Oh, poor thing. Still no excuse. You would be verbally destroyed if you came to our school. A girl named Santana is a particularly mean bitch" the Brit countered.

"Yeah but I'm a werewolf, your argument is invalid" he said and Felix raised a finger an opened his mouth to retort, then he lowered his hand and closed his mouth. "'You could have done better than that'" he mocked.

"That was quite quick" Kurt said with a grin.

"Of course it was. I don't have a midget furball biting my arm" Henry said.

"Okay, fever's kicking in" Mike said, and then he saw Kurt fanning himself.

"This is going to take a lot of skincare. I absolutely despise sweating with every fibre of my clean, moisturised and soon to be furry being" Kurt said and the other three grinned. "Hopefully my coat will be better than yours, Felix, just so I can brag in revenge for this"

"Ha! We shall see" Felix said, though his easy tone was laced with concern.

Time passed and the two of them began to get warmer and warmer, the temperature in the room the equivalent of a sauna, even with the air conditioning set to maximum. Any layers that the other two could afford to lose, they did so, including shoes, socks, and overshirts.

"Seriously dudes, you can stop increasing the temperature" Henry said, wiping the thin sheen of sweat.

"Not our faults that we're so hot" Mike said with a pained voice. The aches had already begun to set in for the both of them, and the pained expressions on his friends faces built up guilt in the Brit. "If that is a look of guilt, I will stay transformed just so I can tug on your ears" Mike said, noticing his downcast grey eyes and the small frown on his face.

"We chose this Felix. We wanted to do this. Think of it as a hangover; it is self-inflicted" Kurt tried to soothe.

"Yes, but my blood is the cause instead of alcohol" he pointed out with a strained smile at best.

"Maybe you had a lot of booze before you did this" Mike suggested, doing anything to keep his mind off of the pain.

"Do this look like the state of an inebriated person?" Felix asked flatly, pointing to himself. "If I were drunk, well for one, I wouldn't be able to say words like inebriated, and two I think I'd be slurring my words" he said.

"I'll start taking bets on what kind of drunk you are" Mike said and the other grinned at that.

"Perhaps you may find out one day" the therianthrope said.

"Violent?" Henry asked and the other shook his head negatively.

"Giggly?" Kurt suggested and the other nodded at that one. "How many types of drunk are you? This will be our only hint" Kurt said.

"I am three types of drunk" Felix said, considering the possibility of him removing his shirt due to the ever increasing heat.

"So you're giggly. Are you the kind of drunk that constantly repeats himself?" Mike asked.

"As in 'I love you. No I meant it, I really do love you. You do know that I love you?' kind?" he asked for clarification and the dancer nodded, but he shook his head. "God no. I'd have died if I were due to the annoyance" he said with a chuckle.

"Cuddly?" Kurt asked and he nodded at that. "I can be kind of cuddly too"

"There's two. Are you the 'kiss everyone' kind of drunk?" Mike asked and with a blush, he nodded.

"Everyone?" Henry asked. "As in…?"

"Yes Henry, which includes males" he said and he squirmed a little. Spotting the discomfort, Felix had a wicked smirk on his face. "Tongue tango, stubble brushing against my cheek. Large hands on the flat of my back" he teased and Henry blushed and busied himself trying to lower the temperature in the room.

"You like stubble?" Kurt asked and the other nodded.

"Well, I don't mind, so long as said person is a good kisser"

"Okay, changing the subject!" Henry shouted out and they chuckled.

Both Abnormals flinched as the first bones snapped on each of them and they both cried out in pain, and the guilt Felix tried to suppress was back with a vengeance. Felix was in the middle of their beds, clutching tightly to their hands, and he is reminded of the stories that men have told about how a woman will crush your hand in the throes of birth. Well this was a pretty close first in that regard.

"Don't… feel… guilt" Mike breathed out in ragged gasps.

"I'm trying. Focus on that form, not much longer now" he said. The door opened and Claire walked in, removing her leather jacket and rolling up the sleeves of her button-up shirt, before taking her place behind Felix and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"When… this… is over… I am… going… to outshine your coat" Kurt breathed out, earning a watery smile from the Brit. Tears flowed down his porcelain cheeks, and never had he looked so fragile. "This… is for… you"

"I know" he whispered. There was a beeping from the tablet and Henry responded to what must have been a video call.

"Hey, doc"

'_How is the transformation going?' _she asked and then there were two snaps from each teen as well as a pained scream. _'Question asked and answered. How is Felix?'_

"He's barely coping, doc. Guilty wreck doesn't quite sum it up. It's not much longer now, is it? I'm having a hard time with this myself" Henry said, looking up in concern at the three boys.

'_It will not be much longer now, Henry' _she reassured and he nodded, before cutting the call.

The rest of the bones snapping followed quite quickly as well as the contorting of facial features as the boys went from human to fox. Mike's was a bluish-grey with a larger frame than the other two whilst Kurt's ended up been completely silver with white markings on his face. Both foxes sagged on the beds and panted from the exertion of their bodies.

"Now I know how mum felt" Felix breathed out.

'_It's how we both felt'_ Mike's voice sounds in his head.

'_Do you know how I said our lives just got interesting when we found out that Felix was an Abnormal? Well this certainly knocks that moment off of the podium'_ Kurt quipped and the Brit gave a nod in agreement at that.

"I'm just glad the pain for you is over"


End file.
